Amis ou Amants ? Amitié ou Amour
by lunaTiik
Summary: Swann et Cullen. 2 familles amies de longue date. Découvrons à quel point l'amitié filles/garçons est compliqué, et ce qu'elle peut engendrer. A.U. Lemon


Amis ou Amants ? Amitié ou Amour ?

Swann et Cullen. 2 familles amies de longue date. Découvrons à quel point l'amitié filles/garçons compliqué, et ce qu'elle peut engendrer. A.U. Lemon

**POV Bella :**

L'avion venait d'atterrir. Papa était venu me chercher pour me ramener à la maison.

-Salut ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Un peu fatiguant, mais je m'en remettrais.

-Bon, rentrons à la maison.

Charlie prit ma valise et se dirigea ver la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Un silence reposant. Peut-être un peu trop.

-Bella ! Bella, réveille-toi.

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux.

-Allez Bella. On est arrivés.

Apparemment je m'étais assoupie. Je sortis de la voiture et suivis Charlie jusqu'à la maison.

-Tu devrais monter te reposer un peu. On sort ce soir.

-On sort ?! C'était pas prévu.

-Invitation de dernières minutes. Allez file te reposer un peu Bella. Je viendrais te réveiller.

-Et on va où ?

-A tout à l'heure.

Ça c'était étrange. Charlie me cachait quelque chose. J'avais une vague idée de l'endroit où nous allions ce soir, mais j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour me poser des questions. Je montais dans ma chambre, et m'écroulais tout habillée pour m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bella…Bella !

-Hum…

Quelque chose me secouais.

-Réveilles-toi ma belle. On doit partir dans une heure.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Cahrlie.

-Non, non Bella. Lèves-toi !

-OK ! Je me lève.

Charlie sortit de ma chambre, me laissant me préparer. Je pris quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, mes sous-vêtements dans la commode, et partis sous la douche. 45 minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à partir. Charlie m'attendais dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire où on va ce soir ?

-Je pense que tu t'en doutes Bella. Tous les ans on fait exactement la même chose.

-On va chez les Cullen n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie acquiesça.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances, entre toi et Edward, Bella. Mais peut-être que ces deux derniers mois lui auront permis de réfléchir.

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Bien, allons-y maintenant, où on va se mettre en retard.

Je sortis de la maison, Charlie derrière moi. Il ferma la porte et me rejoignit à la voiture. Je montais en même temps que lui. Il démarra, et nous prîmes la route pour la villa Cullen. Peu après notre départ, je me mis à repenser à cette fameuse dispute, entre moi et Edward, avant les vacances.

_***Flash-back***_

_Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice devaient me rejoindre à Port-Angeles pour finaliser notre voyage à Mikonos. Une fois arrivés, la première chose qui me frappa fût leurs expressions. Ils avaient tous l'air gênés._

_-Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ces têtes ?_

_-Rien tout va bien Bella. Me répondit Alice._

_Vu le regard que je lui lançais, elle comprit que je n'étais pas convaincu. Mais je laissais couler._

_-Allons déjeuner, reprit Emmett. Je meurs de faim._

_-Pour pas changer répliquais-je._

_On se dirigeait vers la pizzeria, lorsqu'autre chose me frappa. Une chose plus importante. Edward ne m'avais pas approché. Mon meilleur ami depuis 4 ans ne m'avais pas approché depuis son arrivé et j'avais même l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Peut-être lui avais-je fait quelque chose. Pourtant rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je décidais de régler cela avec lui plus tard. On entra dans le restaurant, on nous plaça e nous commandâmes. En attendant la préparation des pizzas, j'entamais la conversation sur notre voyage. C'est Alice qui prit la parole la première._

_-On va devoir aller faire les boutiques…tous ! Il nous faut des tenues adéquates pour la plage et les boîtes. Surtout les boîtes !_

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Répondit Rosalie._

_Les autres acquiescèrent et je ne pus que suivre le mouvement._

_-Alors Bella, dans quel hôtel va-t-on séjourner ? Repris Alice._

_J'étais chargée de toutes les réservations en tous genres._

_-J'ai eu l'appel du Paradiso hier. Il nous propose une villa de 240m². 3 chambres, piscine extérieure et intérieure, jacuzzi, solarium. Le tout aux prix convenu._

_-Mais c'est super ça ! S'écria Alice_

_-Tu oublies un détail Alice. Répliqua Rosalie_

_-Lequel ?_

_-Il n'y aura que 3 chambres._

_-J'y ai pensé et je pourrais dormir avec Edward. Ça ne sera pas la première fois._

_-Ça ne sera pas possible Bella. Répondit Edward._

_Il regardait ses doigts, triturant sa serviette. Il avait l'air gêné._

_-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu deviens prude ?_

_Edward ne répondit pas. Il ne leva même pas la tête._

_Rosalie décida de répondre à sa place._

_-Edward a décidé d'inviter Tanya à nos vacances._

_-Quoi ?!_

_Tanya Denali. Mon pire cauchemar depuis ma première année de lycée. _

_Cette fille, capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading, miss forks 3 ans de suite et véritable peste devrait venir avec nous à Mykonos_

_-C'est une blague ?! Edward, dit moi que c'est une blague ?!_

_Edward leva la tête vers moi._

_-Elle avait du mal à supporter de ne pas me voir pendant les vacances, et c'est ma petite-amie Bella._

_-C'est aussi la fille qui fait de ma vie un calvaire, Edward. Ça devait être nos vacances Edward, en famille._

_-Et je considère qu'elle en fait partie, Bella ! Je l'ai invité, elle a accepté, point. Elle viendra avec nous._

_C'en était trop pour moi. J'aimais Edward, mais supporter Tanya pendant 2 mois, non-stop, était au-dessus de mes forces._

_-Eh bien, ça sera sans moi !_

_Je me levais, prit mon sac._

_-Bella …_

_-Non Edward, tu as fait un choix, je fais le mien. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances._

_Je sorti du restaurant sans me soucier des appels de Rosalie et Alice._

_Je rentrais immédiatement chez moi._

_Je n'avais plus revu un seul Cullen de tout l'été._

_Je ne savais même pas s'il était allé à Mykonos finalement._

_***Fin Flash-back***_

Quand je repris mes esprits, Charlie garait la voiture dans l'allée devant la villa Cullen.

Je sortis de la voiture, et allait rejoindre Charlie vers la porte.

Alice m'attendais déjà, sautillant et tapant dans ses mains.

Jasper était à ses côtés, souriant, calme. Rosalie et Emmett venait de sortir. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier enfant Cullen_._


End file.
